Super Mario Bros Z: Wrath of the Shake King
by Ziden115
Summary: A fallen foe has arisen due to an unknown culprit, the seal has been broken and he has begun his conquest across the World of our Beloved Mario. Can Mario and his friends stop the Shake King, like they did to Mecha Sonic or will the World be torn asunder by the King's power? Stay tuned and find out
1. Prologue

_In every world, there is always those who seek to be on top. Whether its to be the strongest fighter in the world, the most famous Hero in the world or even to be the ruler of the seas as King of the pirates._

 _This very tale is one of those stories, a story about the Revival of one of the Contenders as the King of the Pirates. His revival is nigh, can our Heroes match up to his ancient power or will they fall to him._

 _Welcome to Super. Mario Bros. Z. Wrath of the Shake King._

Lightning strikes down to show a shadow of the main threat for this story, imposing and powerful.


	2. The Revival!

On normal days like these, you can normally expect to see our hero Mario, relaxing on the beach with his close friend Peach and brother Luigi on the beach but today was different and you could tell since you can see Luigi being sent flying into a wall.

" WAhAHAAHAHAHAAH! Looks like I get to use the princess to open up this tomb and get all this treasure today!" Wario was holding the tied up Peach in his hands as Bowser and mario were seen teaming up to deal with the powerhouse.

" Hands off my princess, tubbo! Only i can steal her and you are not taking her for any reason!" Bowser said before stomping forward, Wario ordering Waluigi to run off with the princess deeper into the ruins.

" Then bring it! Ya oversized turtle." Wario began to flex hard as Bowser took no moment of waiting before throwing a powerful punch at the fat man.

 **Regular Boss Theme ( Wario: master of Disguise)**

Wario caught the fist right in his hand before looking up at the stunned bowser, going to kiss his other hand. " Here's one for ya!" Wario slammed his fist right into Bowser's chest, the shockwaves coming from the impact, sending the King fly right through the air and into a pillar as Mario dashed forward.

" Ooooo!" Mario was seen throwing a wild kick at Wario, who used his forearm to block the kick, following up with more blocks to stop Mario's kick combo. Mario quickly summoned his hammer and swung it hard against his jaw, causing an x-ray shot to happen, showing Wario's teeth being knocked loose and sent him skyhigh.

Mario leapt high into the air and lifted his hammer high into the air and meteor smashed him right towards the ground as Bowser was in his shell, skidding along the ground. Vaulting off the ground and slamming his shell right into wario, dashing around him all around before coming out of the shell to double axe hammer him into the ground, the fist attack smashing Wario through the Earth.

Waluigi was quickly taking Peach down to the alter with a loud laugh, throwing her right onto the platform and watching it begin to glow. " Time to get us a treasure, wahahahah!" Waluigi said as the massive brown door was before them, glowing slowly.

Wario grabbed Mario by the legs and began to slam him over and over against the ground, watching the earth shatter and shoot up rocks around them, launching the plumber into the air and throwing a boulder right at him, only for Bowser to punch right through it.

" you think throwing a rock is gonna do anything to me!? Come on! I'm the King of the Koopa for a reason! RAAAWWWWRR!" Bowser was seen leaping forward and slamming his feet right into Wario, the impact sending shockwaves through the entire area and sending him flying through the air before rolling into his shell so Mario could vault off of him and fly right into the air.

Mario clasped his hands together and began to smash his hand into the fat man's face, causing a loud crack as Wario plummeted down into the earth, wind cones curling around him as the very ground exploded. Mario leapt down to the dust cloud and all that could be seen is Mario's shadow throwing an insane amount of fists at him. All while screaming like a fool.

" Attatatatatatatatatatatatat!" The dust clouds were blasted away by the punches, seeing Mario's fist slamming into his jelly rolls and his body being blasted back through a pillar, Mario and Bowser were seen standing right next to each other, Mario's fist smoking from the impact.

" and that wraps up that fight! Time for me to-" Bowser's words were cut short when the screams of the princess were completely cut off by something massive bursting through the wall, holding the princess, towering completely over Bowser and the plumper was a massive viking, cloaked in darkness and staring down at them.

" Help me!" peach yelled as Bowser cracked his knuckles as he began to walk to the beast as a strong breath came from the viking.

" You two...where is the one garbed in Yellow...the one who beat me to death and forced me to recover in this tomb." The viking seemed to be looking for Wario, unfortunately he was out cold, but Bowser could care less and leapt at the man with his fist pulled back. But the viking only smashed his fist into Bowser's chest, sending him flying right into Mario, smashing him right out of the room and out into the open field.

" mama mia...that hurt." Mario said as Bowser rolled right off of him, growling.

" I am the Shake King, the one who was once destined to be Pirate King and you, are the ones who dare to strike against me!?" Shake King was seen raising his fist high as massive storm clouds gathered around them high in the sky.

" hehe! Sounds like you guys got a new problem to deal with, good thing we came by for a friendly visit!" A blue blur was seen racing around the King before he simply stomped, causing the blur to float right into the air and smashed him right into the ground before using Sonic to block several golden spears. " GAH!" Sonic was thrown right at the ground with Mario and bowser as Shadow appeared next to him.

" Humph, worthless idiot. Looks like i have to do everything?" Shadow was seen crossing his arms as the Shake King threw Peach high into the air.

" I shall end this battle far before the princess lands on this ground. Come forth, i shall defeat you before i take my vengence against the world, the current Pirate king and that accursed fatman!" Shake was seen stomping forward as his power cackled off his body like Lightning. An unholy battle was about to occur.

Author's Notes: Me doing a Super Mario Bros Z thing? Because why not? I mean, really, why not. Cchaps will go up much faster nowadays. No worries, no abandonment here. Sorry that its short- but this was not meant to be long in the first place, rather to show what his 'goal' is


	3. Power of the Shake king!

_Vergil and Nana: I am sorry but i do not do stories that contain any form of lemons or sex, ia m sorry, all my stories link to each other and yours would fit nowhere in that, i am sorry, but that's just the way it is._

* * *

Mario and co were seen staring up at the massive Shake King, the very air shaking from the powerful being. lightning struck the earth around them as Wario snuck off of his own to get away from the battle.

" humph, so you will not tell me where the man in yellow is?" Shake king asked before stomping forward once, causing the entire area to crumble and shake.

" We don't even know who you are talking about buddy! You got the Princess with you so you hand her over before i lay a beatdown on you!" bowser cracked his knuckles before stepping forward and dashing right at the massive King.

 **Fierce Battle ( Metal Slug 5)**

Bowser swung his fist right at the King's chest, the shockwaves shattered the earth beneath them as many rocks floated up into the air. " humph! Too easy!" Bowser was gloating right before the Shake King grabbed his arm and lifted him up high into the air.

" Foolishness. Is this all your power, turtle? i am not impressed at all." Shake King was seen smashing him hard into the earth, the Koopa King was effectively one shotted by the technique before Sonic began to speed around the being.

" Heh! you're strong, but no speedster!" The blue blur was spinning around him at lightning fast speeds, ramming into the being with many homing attacks, causing the being to stagger back.

" So your speed is your asset then? Then how about I take that from you?" Shake king lifted his foot and smashed it down into the earth, sending Sonic flying right into the air before being grabbed by his massive hand, going to shake the crap out of Sonic hard.

" W-wHOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA!" Sonic was being shook hard by the being as weird blue cardboard, boots were seen flying all over the battlefield, the arm soon turning into a blur from the speed of his shaking.

" I am the Shake King! And Shaking is my special skill! Shake Toss!" He soon stopped at the apex of the shake and now throwing sonic right at the cliff side, watching the hedgehog be swallowed whole by the rocks as the entire cliff caved in and began to swallow Sonic whole.

Shadow wasn't having any of that before his metal shoes connected with the shake King's face, causing him to stagger back from the impact, a loud growl came from tthe man before his fist slammed right into the back of Shadow's body, watching him explode into the ground, bouncing one time before the Shake King pulled his fists back.

" DAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!" The Shake King throws a massive barrage of powerful punches at the hedgehog, the shockwaves shocking the entire arena as mario came down from above, smashing that ultra hammer onto his helm, only to be deflected off of it. " hmm?" The shake King grabbed Shadow and launches him at the airborne mario, smashing them higher into the air.

The Shake king leapt up into the air as time itself seemed to slow down from the high action movement, his feet smashing into the both of them, causing a loud crackle of lightning to strike in the background as the two heroes were smashed right into the stone pillars behind them, the audible sound of stone being broken was heard over the music.

" Is this all you heroes have? Humph, what utter garbage. I found more enjoyment out of fighting the yellow man or 'him' back in the old days." Shake King said as he spotted Sonic coming out of the rocks slowly, covered in bruises and dirt.

" heh...don't think, this fight is over yet pal, i've still, got an Ace up my sleeve." Sonic was seen crossing his arms and going to float up into the air, only to be snatched once more by the large arm and once again be shaken heavily, watching multi colored Gems sent flying high into the air and being sent all across the Kingdom, before smashing him right down into the ground.

" Then allow me to end this farce!" The Shake King leapt high into the air, a wind cone forming around him before his body was smashing right down onto him, making a massive energy dome form around them as rhe area was turned into a massive crater.

All of the Heroes were down in mere seconds, the power of this man was unbelievable, he was seen looking down to the Princess who he placed near the entrance of the ruins.

" I have no reason to take you with me, my path of vengence will take me to find the yellow man. And to take thrown as not only the Pirate King, but the ruler of this new World. I am the Shake King. And all of this world's Kingdoms will fall to me!" Shake King was seen walking off, his cape flowing behind him as he vanished into the darkness.

" oh no...i've got to get these guys out of here." Peach was seen reaching into her robes and pulling out a cell phone, the phone having a symbol of the smash bros tournaments. She needed to get help and she knew she couldn't carry them back alone.

 _Author's notes: Yeah...that was one sided as all hell. Seriously. But this was a mirror to the first Mecha Sonic fight. Hint Hint_


	4. The Fallen Lands

" Hmm, so this is the problem you guys are having here right now?" A familiar female voice was heard from an area down below where Mario was, his body was covered in bandages as he slowly rose up from his bed, his body in severe pain.

" Mama mia, what in the world hit me?" Mario asked, his breath visible in the cold air before looking around, spotting Bowser, Sonic and Shadow trapped in their beds, covered in bandages. " How...did Bowsa fit into-a Mah House?" Mario looked upwards before noticing how high is ceiling was.

" Oh hey Mario, about time you woke up." A certain blonde woman was seen floating up to the bedroom part of the house, landing softly on the wood as small purple voids appeared and fluttered away as she walked to them.

" Yukari? What are you doing here?" Mario asked before looking at the woman he knew for a long time.

" Just a random little cameo appearance, don't mind me, i brought you all back here when i heard you all got beaten down. So what exactly happened?" Yukari asked while floating up onto one of her trademark gaps.

Mario begins to explain to Yukari what happened...

 **Mario's House ( Paper Mario)**

"...I see, so a threat was revived on this world and he basically beat all of you without even trying?" Yukari asked as a grumble came from Bowser in the bed nearby.

" Shuddap you hag! I could have taken that freak out by myself if these Bozos didn't get in my way!" Bowser said before the loud snap of a fan closing caused him to yelp. " I-I mean Yukari! You look nice today!"

" That's what i thought." Yukari said as her glare lessened just a little bit. " The Shake King sounds like a tough opponent but perhaps by finding this man in yellow, you could find a way to beat him."

" man in yellow? Who in the world could that even be?" Mario asked while tapping his jaw as Sonic and Shadow were seen coming out of their beds and walking around.

" been a long time since i have been in this house. still looks exactly the same...well it seems bigger. Hey Mario? did you do some resizing?" Sonic asked while tapping his feet on the ground before wincing from his injured muscles.

" nope, that is all me, i kinda needed it to be far bigger than normal since we are housing alot of guests. More than you are normally used to." Yukari said before a bunch of toads and goombas came out of the back of the house, bouncing up and down in shock as Mario slowly made his way down to the floor.

" What, in the world happened to have all these guys here?" Mario asked as Peach stepped forward, looking down to the ground, rather crest-fallen.

" Mario...the Mushroom Kingdom...has fallen under the time you were out cold...as did a majority of Mushroom side of this continent." Peach said as Luigi came out of the kitchen, now slamming down onto the floor after being trapped in there.

" What!? What happened?!" Mario asked as peach began to tell the story.

 **A week ago...**

It was terrible Mario, I remained here with Yukari while i was nursing you guys back to health when he attacked." Peach's faint image showed the shake King walking through the streets of Toad Town, striking down several houses with his powerful punches, several brave toads leapt to fight him, only to get sent flying through several homes.

" His fierce assault against my kingdom was swift and remorseless, so many toads were hurt in his rampage, even my finest soldiers." Peach placed her hand oer her heart. Watching through a Gap to see her soldiers being punched around and beaten like punching bags all over the place, sending several walls crumbling down.

Some of the Toads even joined up with him in order to be come stronger." 4 Toads were seen standing at his side, tall and powerful looking like Elemental Gunner looked like.

" even bowser's forces fell to him when they tried to take over the castle." Peach said as an entire army of Goombas and Koopas were all in a military formation before the Shake King stood before Bowser's Castle, smashing large chunks of it apart.

" There was nothing we could do but wait for you guys to heal up so you can save us from this nightmare that this man has brought us." Peach said as the Castle was reformed into a Massive ship, barely recognizable as it stood over Toad Town.

 **Back to the Current time...**

" So that's what happened while i was Resting!? Some bozo comes and takes over my kingdom!? That's it! He's on my beatdown list ahead of Mario! And Green Mario! And that guy that keeps breaking into my castle talking about Time." Bowser said as everyone looked at him.

" Time?" Mario asked as Sonic and Shadow walked over to him.

" Yeah, kept talking about how i could change time to make it so that i could beat Mario and luigi. I didn't need it at all. I learn from my past mistakes so I can improve myself as a man and a fighter." Bowser said while crossing his arms.

" Wow...that was actually pretty wise, coming from you." Yukari said while sighing. " but anyways, you guys should go take care of the Shake King before he gets any funny ideas of World Hopping."

" no worries, this guy is about to get a Koopa King beatdown!"

" Wait! That guy shook all of the Emeralds out of me! We shoudl find them first before heading after him." Sonic urged as Mario took out the Emerald Radar.

" Hmm? It says that they're scattered around Rogueport? Why there of all places?" mario wondered as Luigi finally got up and was now crying, causing the Older Brother to sigh.

 **Elsewhere...**

Wario was seen digging deep into his nose while looking uninterested in the news of the Mushroom Kingdom being conquered, he was more worried about his game company, resting behind his desk, he enjoyed this silence and serenity before Shake King was seen crashing through the wall.

" There you are, man of Yellow. You have now been tracked down and found." Shake King was seen looking down at Wario.

" What the...hey! I know you! I beat your tuckus in a long time ago! Now you want a round two!? Bring! IT! ON!" Wario didn't even give him a chance to speak, the desk was flying at the man before time stopped completely, the screen going grey.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Author's Notes: yay, new chapter, not losing interest, just busy with work guys!_


	5. The Rematch!

A loud screeching noise came out from the air as Wario was smashed clean through his golden pillars, rolling along the ground like a ball, kicking up dirt and dust from the impact. the fat man grumbling from the attack before rising up to his feet. " Grr, I remember your stinking face! You're that punk who I fought on that ship for that lamp!" Wario remembered, stamping forward while the Shake King walked through the large silver chamber.

" So this is what you have done with your fortune, gained a massive tower of Filth and pointless desires? I thought you were a Warrior!" The Shake King grabbed one of the Pillars before ripping it from the ground and ceiling and launched it like a spear right to the fat man.

Wario simply blew once on his fist as the fist was seen launching right to the pillar and blasted it to pieces with a single strike, sending fragments all over the place. " And I thought you were dead! I kicked your sorry butt into an explosion! Looks like I get to beat you down once more!"

" Then come forth Yellow One, I shall crush you down with my newfound power!" The Shake King smashed a large chunk of stone away from him as Wario was seen appearing right in front of him, his fist clenching down tight as he soon slammed that herculean fist right into the Shake King's jaw, sending him soaring through the air.

Wario landed on the ground while flexing his muscles. " Then bring it! your Power is nothing compared to these guns I got right here!" Wario kissed both of his arms before looking at the Shake King slamming into the ground and walking to him with a brisk pace.

 **Regular Boss Theme ( Wario Master of Disguise)**

The Shake King was seen charging to Wario as his hands ripped out another slab of wall, going to smash it right down onto the body of Wario, flattening the poor man under the rubble. Quickly removing the slab, he lifts up the pancaked Wario and smashed him right into the earth, crashing him deep down into the lower parts of his tower, causing them to freefall.

Wario quickly reinflates himself before spinning around like a ball and flying right at the Shake King, throwing three quick jabs at his chest, causing him to cough up spittle and other things, all while Wario winds up a punch and ends up smashing it right into the Shake King's chest, sending him smashing through a wall, rolling along the ground.

Quickly with his high reaction speed, he slammed his palm into the earth to cause his body to slow down the sliding before he quickly threw a punch to counter wario's blow, causing the air to crackle and burst from the explosive force of the punch, sending the two flying in the opposite directions.

Shake King was smashing deep into the ground and began to rip out chunks of the building out and launching them right at Wario. Making the fat man leap and bounce around to avoid them. " Hah! Where the heck are you aiming!? YOU LOSER!" Wario taunted before seeing a massive shadow right over him, now getting crushed under the shake King's belly, causing him to flatten once more.

But this time was much different, due to being squished, his body changed into Spring Wario and began to bounce around to try and get away. " Oh? So this is a new form is it? Shame that it will not help you here!" Shake King was seen leaping high into the air and clamping his fists together before smashing them right onto Wario's skull, careening the fat man through several floors and right onto the bottom floor.

Slowly wario reverted back to normal as he got up and cracked his knuckles before being sideways haymakered by Shake King, sending him smashing through the glass, time slowing down for a mere second as Shake King charged forward and punched him even harder, this time causing visible shockwave rings to be created around Wario as he was sent flying out of his tower and right into his building's front lawn.

Wario slowly got up to his feet before placing a Garlic into his mouth, chomping it down whole before a bright yellow light covered his entire body, adorned in a purple jumpsuit akin to superhero costume. " Evil beware for Wario Man is here!" Wario declared before bending down and glaring at the Shake King.

The Shake King raised his eyebrow before weird darkness began to form around his right arm, only for him to feel a seering pain in his chest, looking down with a widened gaze, being sent flying into the air before Wario chased right after him. " WHAT!?"

Wario's fists began to pummel and smash the Shake King all over the air, shockwaves were seen blasting all through the air as the wario Man was seen punching the Shake King right onto the ground, watching him skid across it before pointing his rear right at the King.

" I have had enough. behold, my new power!" The Shake King was seen throwing a massive and long shadowy fist that was seen punching against wario's super powered fart, blasting right through it seconds and sucking Wario right into a large desert wasteland.

" What the heck?" Wario man was seen looking around the area before a amssive shadowy Shake King appeared behind Wario, grabbing him ina second and began to violently shake him, making him lose everything in his possession and sending his outfit flying into the darkness before the Shake King let him go and throws a spiraling right hook into wario's face, the area dispelling in seconds as the Portly man was sent flying over the sky itself, out cold and unmoving. " GRAWWWWW!"

" Now...there is no one that can oppose my will and power over this world. Thanks to that Time man." Shake King said, the energies of darkness was seen spiraling around his hand.

 **Elsewhere...**

Mario and Co were seen getting up from their digging as they held up the Red Chaos emerald. " Woo! We got the 4th one! We are on a roll today!" Sonic said before wincing from his hurt rib.

" Be careful Sonic, you are not fully healed from the fight with the Shake King, we should find all the Emeralds and get ready to beat him out of this Kingdom." Mario said while Shadow was seen looking out in the distance.

 _" This world, its got a weird feeling to it, like Time and space is acting all wonky. Could something be strong enough to do that like Omega did across reality?"_ Shadow crossed his arms, unaware that an odd machine was watching them from afar.

" No Youkai Particles detected. But residual particles of Yukari Yakumo is amongst those creatures. Track and Eradicate!" The large silver man was seen sticking to the cliffs and following them.

 **Elsewhere once more...**

A rather nice shoe could be seen as a man with ginger hair was coming through a watery white portal, his motorcycle was red and black as he looked around. " So this is the plumber's world? Now I need to find where Silva is and where Yukari is." The Man said, a simple card was seen hanging from his hand, showing the simple words, Decade.

 _Fun Fact:_

 _1\. The Shake King final Attack was based off of what he does when the timer runs out in Shake It!_

 _2\. The Robot and Ginger Haired man are not Ocs but canon chars who will have a major plot point in the next story._

 _author's note: Gonna come very clean right now, due to me not having my ADHD medicine in my system, my focus to the story has been dropping and dropoing but I will not use that as an excuse, I fudging promise that after today, weekly uploads will be a thing and I will not have you guys waiting forever._


	6. New Foes have Arrived! Can We Win?

Mario and Co. began to dash through the area while they were searching for the 5th Emerald, leaping between large cliffs and running along those old bridges, watching the clouds pass below them.

" I keep forgetting how weird your world is Mario, this place is freaky high up into the air and seeing the Clouds blinking up right at ya...still freaky." Sonic said, bending down and looking down at the clouds, seeing one wink right at him.

" Enough goofing around Sonic. I can feel one of the Emeralds around here." Shadow said while crossing his arms, rather annoyed they had to deal with not only E Gadd but having to travel to Dinosaur Island.

" Well come on Shadow, atleast its not somewhere outrageously far like Rogueport." Luigi said before walking over the bridge, oddly not shaking it as he reached the other mountain summit. A flash caught his eye as the bright red jewel was shining.

" Hoho! We found it! Time to get it and leave this Island!" Sonic seemed excited and dashed right to the Emerald, only to see a hand picking it up and holding it in its hand. " Eh? Who are you?"

The tall humanoid slowly turns to them, the way his body sounded and moved, it was obvious this being was a machine, most notable about the machine was the symbol on his chest. The symbol of the Earth under the talons of a large bird. " I am Bio Hunter Silva. Soon to be upgraded to a New form once I take back this Gem of Power."

" Sorry pal! But that's our Chaos Emerald and we need to help save this Kingdom." Sonic explained while glaring at Silva, his feet getting ready to sprint at the machine.

" There is not need to save your Kingdom, for you see, this world and all Worlds will be united under the banner of Shocker!" The machine was seen giving a strong salute while gazing down at the creatures before him.

" Shocker? We got enough troubles with the Shake King! Either you have over that Emerald or we are gonna send you to the Scrap heap!" Mario pulled out his hammer as Silva was seen draining the Emerald's power into his system to be scanned later.

" Hostile Enemies detected! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!" Silva could be seen pulling out a large handgun and firing right at the group, causing them to scatter.

 **Fight Against an Armed Boss ( Super Mario RPG)**

Mario was seen dashing from behind a few large rocks and leaping right at Silva, quickly trying to stomp the machine down into the earth, only for Silva to leap back and aimed his gun right at Mario.

" Eradicate!" Silva fired rounds right into mario's chest, causing violent sparks to shoot out from the impact and send Mario rolling.

" MAMA MIA!" Mario was quickly hitting his wounds as the pain from the shoots was potent, a blue blur dashed right over Mario and Silva was being buffeted by alot of quick and swift kicks.

" Hehe! You might not be one of Egghead's Mechs but I can certainly send you to the scrap pile jjust like them." Sonic said before quickly rolling in midair and aiming a powerful kick at his neck, only for Silva to lift up his arm and block the impact with his forearm before a blade came from his elbow, only for that blade to come right down and slash Sonic right across the chest, sending him crashing to the ground with those same sparks. " Gah!"

" Tch! You Japanese speaking freak! I'll take you down!" Shadow was seen throwing a barrage of Chaos spears, which prompted Silva to start firing at the Spears, causing them to explode in mirair.

Silva then began to walk to Shadow will continuing his fire, unaware of Luigi sneaking up on him and striking him hard with his Ultra Hammer, a small shockwave exploding through the area as Luigi looked down at the machine, seeing not a single dent on him.

Almost like a callback, Luigi was grabbed hard by his collar and thrown right at Mario, smacking the plumber right down into the ground before Sonic finally got back up and felt his chest.

" Not bleeding? What sort of weird machine is that guy?" Sonic asked before curling right up into a ball and quickly began to gather momentum, slowly and surely kicking up large amounts of dirt and rock before shooting right out at Silva.

" Hmph!" Silva slowly turned to the side and caught Sonic in its hands, slowly being pushed right back by the power of the hedgehog, the ground giving way from the clash from the duo before Sonic's speed and power broke through and sent the Robot flying through the rock.

" NGGGHH! Damage sustained! Retreating back! Chaos Energy Obtained for Psychodriver improvement." Silva was seen slowly getting to its feet and forming a large portal behind him, wavy and clear as he moved into it, getting away from Sonic's follow up spin dash.

" Damn! He got away." Sonic said while slamming into the ground and slamming his fist into the ground, the others running over to him as he was holding the Chaos Emerald in his hand.

" Psychodriver? That sounds really familiar." Mario said before throwing the hammer up into the air and opening up his overalls, catching the hammer in it.

" Doesn't matter. We should get back to the Mushroom Kingdom or rather, Mario's house so we can get the last 2 Emeralds." Shadow stated before taking out the Green Emerald and holding it up into the air. " Chaos. CONTROL!" Time and Space began to bend and distort before the group of four were teleported right to Mario's house only to see a Ginger haired man riding off on a bike, leaving Yukari behind who looked confused.

" Eh? Yukari? That a friend of yours?" Luigi asked, gently rubbing his mustache before looking at her.

Yukari softly shook her head. " Nope...but he sure knew about us...and the Ultima Brigade war. What a strange man. Anyways, did you guys get all the Emeralds?"

" Nope, but the last two are in this area it looks like?" Mario said, watching the Radar show them not far from the house before Shadow began to think.

" Hey Mario...is it just me or are those Emeralds getting closer to us." Sonic said before Yukari looked out into the distance, seeing 5 shadows approaching them.

" Looks like we have trouble coming out way." Yukari said as the shadows came into the light, revealing themselves to be muscular, human sized toads, all wearing colored spandexes.

" Mario Mario and Luigi Mario! For the sake of Dark Justice and for the Shake King! We the Aniki Corps will be the one to take you guys down!" Aniki Red was seen coming forward and holding two Chaos Emeralds in his hands, the Grey and Yellow ones.

" Tch! So the Shake king already has his own personal guard. This is a 4 on 5 fight!" Shadow was seen getting into a fighter's stance, his fist glowing in that familiar energy he uses to fight.

" It normally would be, but it has been over 3 months since I last had some exercise, perhaps a good fight will do me some good." Yukari said while looking at the group before landing next to them.

"...These guys remind me of that Elemental Gunner guy back in Rogueport...maybe these guys are the same way?" Mario asked while the group of Five charged right at them, the area turning grey.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Fun Fact:_

 _1\. Bio Hunter Silva is a char that comes from the Bio Man Super Sentai series and he will have importance in the next big Crossover_

 _2\. That Ginger haired man will also be in that crossover and appearing throughout my series. He is not an OC_

 _3\. The Aniki Corps are based on the Power Rangers and how toads can turn into those muscular beasts will be explained next chapter._


	7. Muscle Sentai! Anikiger's Battle!

All seemed to be well around Mario's home, silence, stillness, only for a loud explosion to ring out near the large forest near it. Mario and the Red Aniki Toad were dashing through the woods, throwing powerful kicks and punches at each other.

" Ho ho! You are just as strong as the rumors spoke of, Mario! But for the sake of our Master Shake King! We will take you down again and again until you are sent right to the Underwhere!" The Red Aniki toad throws a thunderous punch at MArio's head, watching as the plumber quickly ducked under it and soon smashed his own fist right into his jaw. The Aniki toad was seen flying high into the air and out of the woods.

Mario soon leapt high into the air right after and began to pretty much, unleash blow after blow onto the overly muscular toad, soon clasping his hands together and smashed him right into the earth before his home, seeing the rocks shoot up into the air. " They have the muscles, but they do not have the skills to take care of the business."

Meanwhile Luigi was facing the Blue Aniki Toad, or you know, that would be the case if Luigi wasn't running like the dickens from the man. Dodging a barrage of punches and bolder throws, the cowardly plumber leapt under a tree and hides there, kinda not realizing that his opponent tore the tree off of its roots and was looking down at Luigi, before blinking hard at this upcoming sight.

The sight of Luigi's Super Fire Punch shooting up and smashing into his chest, soon careening the male right into the sky and aflame, the skin of the male turning pitch black and soon landing right on Red Aniki. " Whew...that was close. I almost bit the dust."

Sonic himself was dancing with the Green Aniki toad. " I dunno what it is, but fighting against someone green, gives me a nostalgic feeling of fighting someone." Sonic thought back, while casually dodging and slide jumping over Green Aniki's attacks, causing the muscle bound orge alot of grief.

Sonic soon slammed right into his face with a barrage of spin kicks, surrounded by several blue rings of wind to simply show how fast he was going with those kicks, smashing and crunching the man's face with each strike, causing the earth to shoot up into the air.

Sonic soon spun once in the air and then smashed the tip of those shoes right into the jaw of the Green Aniki, sending him flipping through air and soon smashing right into his comrades. " Heh! Too easy!"

Shadow, however, was not giving Pink Aniki an easy time at all, judging from all the Chaos Spears poking and blasting at the man, making sure to hit every inch of his body before following up with a barrage of strong kicks. " Humph, get out of my sight!" Shadow soon spins up into the air and slammed his metallic shoes into his neck, causing it to crack and snap as the Pink Aniki soon crashed onto the pile.

Yukari was fighting against the Yellow Aniki, oddly, not yet doing any form of attack, rather taking each punch to the face and chest while yawning. The Youkai didn';t seem to be fazed by any of the attacks going to at her. The Aniki Toad was seemingly getting tired from this, soon throwing a punch at her stomach, of course, Yukari weirdly enough, reacted violently to this and summoned up a large sign to smash right into his jaw and sent him crashing right to the large pile of idiots.

" Well, that was pretty simple to finish up. They were not that strong." Yukari said while watching the others line up with her.

" Damn...looks like these guys are tougher than we thought, we have no choice, its time to combine!" Red Aniki pushed the toads right off of him and soon floats up into the air.

" Uh hang on a moment, did they just say-"

" Yes Luigi, seems that these guys are gonna combine." Yukari said while gently floating back on a gap to watch this as the other four floated up to his hands and legs.

Lightning began to pulse and spray from the fusion as the toads fused with his arms and legs, turning fully into more massive body parts, color coded for that fusion as the heroes stared at the sight with the blankest of stares. Soon the combination was complete and now a massive toad with multicolored parts was towering over them. " MUSCLE SENTAI! ANIKIGER!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

" I am deeply concerned about alot of things right now." Yukari said, clasping her fan shut and staring at the horrid sight before them, a giant, muscle bound toad with multicolor body parts was before them and he was getting to unleash hell or something upon their bodies.

" It is now time! To face our power! AS ANIKIGER!" The being soon bent down and felt lightning coursing through his body and soon exploded with lightning arcing across the area as music finally picked up.

 **Brute Justice [ Final Fantasy 14]**

" Well, looks like we really are gonna be fighting this guy, well, lets wrap this up quick-" MArio was soon looking right down the fist of the massive being, feeling it smash right against his body and sent him crashing right into the roof of his home, crushing it under his body before the others stared at the Anikiger.

" Okay this guy is actually pretty damn tough! Lets go!" Sonic was ready for a brawl as he soon took off and flying right at the massive mass of muscle, throwing a barrage of kicks at the beast, feeling his kicks hitting hard and fast against his chest. Seems their defensive values are exactly the same.

Anikiger staggered back from the hits, now glaring down at Sonic before trying to smash him right down into the earth, watching as rocks and dirt shot high into the air, Sonic quick on his feet to dodge and lead him down the plains near Mario's house.

Of course this whole time, Bowser was watching from his window and soon growled, making his way downstairs, only to be stopped by Peach. " Sorry Peach, but I ain't letting no one clobber Mario, even If I am injured, I'm gonna go fight, no matter what." Bowser declared before charging through the door and taking off.

 _" Bowser, you've changed since the times we have had to travel together. Are you finally feeling a change of heart?"_ Peach thought to herself as she began to pray for the safety of the group.

Luigi quickly smashed his hammer down onto the fist of Anikiger, causing a minor shockwave, which was soon turned into a large one when the fist sent Luigi sky-born and right back down into the earth, his other hand smashing him down into the Earth.

Shadow was dashing around the massive giant and throwing a massive amount of Chaos Spears at his body, causing small explosions to rock his frame, causing it to stagger. Sonic took this time to leap right into his face and perform another powerful spin kick right into his jaw.

Of course this did not phase the beast, punching Sonic right down onto shadow and sending them crashing through the earth, causing large rocks to shoot up. " Hah! you cannot face this unholy power with whatever you believe you have!" Anikiger was flexing those astounding muscles before seeing a barrage of fireballs smash into his chest, skidding the monster against the rocks and dirt before Bowser stomped down the path.

" I've seen alot of stupid crap over the years but you toads are really taking the cake with this!" Bowser smashed his fists together and lets out a loud roar before leaping right into the air and going to slice up the toad's face with those razor sharp claws, drawing red marks on his face and then following up with a powerful strike to his face, causing the beast to fall back.

" Damn! Its Bowser! We crafted this form solely to best your physical might, but don't worry! We will take it easy on you!" Anikiger soon reared right back up, those rippling muscles soon relaxing and buffing up, soon walking to Bowser before the roar of a motorcycle roared in the distance.

A strong machine was tearing down the road behind them and soon revealed a certain fat man in yellow leaping from the bike and slamming his fist right into his face, throwing a wicked haymaker right at aAnikiger, sending him crashing down onto the ground.

" Wahhahahaha! Looks like I made it just in time for this good ole brawl!" Wario kissed his muscles before landing next to Wario, watching sonic and Shadow make their way to them.

" Another new person? Doesn't matter, Boss Shake won't let us come back until we beat down all of you freaks and take you out!" Anikiger was seen rearing its fist back and going to smash down on the group, them quickly dispersing in mere seconds and leaping around the beast.

Yukari herself was about to leap into the fray before she felt someone behind her, soon pulling out her fan and soon pointing it at the neck of a ginger haired man, his eyes covered by shades. "... Who exactly, are you?"

" Someone who came to tell you something Yukari Yakumo." The male spoke in a calm tone before pointing to the heroes fighting against Anikiger. " But it will happen after they best that being."

Bowser was quick to spin into his shell and soon kicked up a strong whirlwind before smashing right into Anikiger's chest, sending him crashing through many trees. Luigi was quick to dash up after the soaring mass and coating his hands in Lightning. " THunderrrrr!" the plumber clapped his hands together and created a massive gale of destruction, firing a destructive roar of lightning to blast the fused being hard.

Sonic gathered his powerful blue gale to quickly burst up and fire around the Anikiger, creating a massive tornado that began to rise high into the air, causing the Anikiger to get serious and aim its fists right at the people on the ground. " Your Sonic Wind is not gonna be strong enough to take me out! Take this! Rocket Punch!"

Anikiger's fists shot out from the wrist and fired down onto the group, only to fly right into the arms of Wario and Bowser, gripping hard onto them before spinning them around and launching them just like like a harpoon, adding a spin around the fist, causing a whirlwind to form around them.

" Aw shucks!" Anikiger used his forearms to try and minimize the damage about to rock him like a, complete pun intended, a huricane, the fists smashing into his body and sending him skyborn.

" Humph, this fool has power but he has nothing else, that's why this battle is so simple and why I will be the one to end this." Shadow soon looked up into the air and leapt high through the air, getting ready to unleash the powerful Chaos Blast, only for a pair of brown boots to stomp on his head, MArio vaulting right off of his head with flames dancing around his palms.

" ITs over! Mario! Finale!" Mario smashed his wrists together and fired an unholy combo of two massive fire dragons that shot up to Anikiger, chomping down on its right thigh and left shoulder, causing a massive burn to rock the being and causing him to spin in the air like a corkscrew, exploding higher and higher into the air.

" Baaahhh! I should have been the one to take down that freak but atleast we won't have to see that freak anymore." Bowser grimaced at this, watching the explosion rock the air above them as Anikiger landed right down on the ground before them, still looking like he wanted a fight, only to see a large spark of lightning arc along his body.

" Nghhh! I can't believe this! I was beaten by these musclless freaks! No! H-hail Shocker!" Anikiger did something akin to a Nazi salute before falling backwards, hitting the earth as many explosions rocked the ground and destroy Anikiger;s body, leaving the others in silence.

" Shocker? What in the world is that?" Mario asked, finally landing on the ground with his allies, standing in silence with them, seeing the remaining Emeralds flying to them out of the smoke. " But atleast we got these things back, they might be ultra useful against the Shake King."

" BAh, we don't need such trinkets to take on that lugg, I had him on the ropes when he attacked my company building!" Wario flexed that fat oversized arm of his while grinning, the others just stared at him not much believing him at all, soon heading back to the house and spotting Yukari watching a ginger haired man leave through that wavy and clear portal.

 _" The Earth is in danger of being altered by an enemy group? Why tell me this...perhaps I should tell Ziden and the others about this grave threat."_ Yukari was lost in thought before Mario waved up at her and called her. " Hmm? Oh? Did you guys win already? That was pretty easy."

" Yeah, no thanks to you! You were supposed to be helping us you ha-" Luigi almost slipped up and forgot who he was speaking to, those sharp golden eyes seemed to not be piercing into his soul, but slicing at it with naught but a gaze. " N-nevermind."

" Good. Now then, you have all the emeralds, now what is your plan? Strike at him while the iron is hot or rest up until you are all ready for the final battle against that man." Yukari asked as the group all huddled up, now beginning to plan.

" If we go at him with no plan in mind, he will just tear our asses apart again an then we will not be able to beat him." Shadow said while looking at Sonic mainly.

" Hmm, perhaps some of us should wait in the shadows and then strike at him when his guard is down?" Mario asked while bowser cracked his knuckles.

" I'm ready to take him on as a decoy and then beat him to an unholy level." Bowser smirked, those flames licking along his fangs.

" But the problem is, where the heck is he?" Luigi asked while Yukari decided to float down to them and points out into the distance.

Everyone's eyes began to drift out to the sea and saw something surprising, a massive ship was docked near the Princess' castle, dwarfing both it and the Toad Town. " That ship...was that always there and was it always swirling with darkness?" Sonic asked, his finger instantly darting up and twirling in his ear. Seems that their main location has been discovered and it was time to stomp down and take down the Shake King and anyone else that was on his ship.

" Beat him and this world can know peace again from the tyranny of evil, up until Bowser decides to cause trouble again." Yukari teased before seeing the sullen look on Bowser's face.

" Before we continue, I do have an announcement to make... I'm retiring from the whole villian act." Bowser said, letting out a soft puff of fire as once more, silence took the area before a loud 'WHAAATTTTT?!' overtook everyone.

 _Trivia_

 _1\. The Aniki Toads will be recurring enemies through the stories you will read and see, so don't expect to not see them anymore._

 _2\. The form they took when they fused is a reference to Brute Justice, a boss from Final Fantasy 14, whom you will see in the next story._

 _3\. Bowser did just retire, for real, reasons explained next chapter._

 _4\. Certain Fans will know exactly, who and what Shocker is. Those same fans will know the person who is walking through that portal_

 _Author's note:: It has been ages since I uploaded a chapter and I must say, it feels good to finally have a muse to write and I apologize for the long wait, ergo, I promise you all, this story will end soon and a good bit of the next crossover will come out before the end of this year. I am glad to be back after reading alot of good fanfics, I know I am not that great a writer but it will not stop me from telling fun and 'epic' stories to these people who look for a good story! See you next update!_


	8. Prelude to the Downfall of a King

A simple eerie silence came over the group as they stood at the port of the Mushroom Kingdom and stared up at the massive ship before them, it completely towered over the group, even Yukari stood with them, still thinking on what the man told her upon the roof.

 _" If what he said is true, I best get back to Ziden and Patchy and tell them what to do now."_ Yukari's chain of thought was soon broken by the sounds of a bridge dropping down from the side of the ship. A pool of darkness coming from the inside of the ship.

MArio clenched his fists and softly dropped into a fighting stance, similar to that of his Smash Bros fighting style as he saw something moving within it. Seeing that it was time to enter the ship and reach the man in charge, the group made their way inside.

 **Night of the Cursed [ Kingdom Hearts 2.5]**

" Such eerie music for this ship of Darkness. Feels familiar even." Luigi said while looking at the swirling emptiness around them, sometimes seeing flashes of yellow in them.

Sonic noticed them too and quickly got on guard. " Hold on guys, you don't think this could be a-"

" Heartless? Might be, Heartless have been spotted on Mario's world before." Yukari answered, soon drawing her umbrella before Luigi swallowed hard.

" You guys go on ahead, I- will deal with this shadow thing myself." Luigi was placing on a brave front here to his allies, hoping to look cool, only to see that everyone was already leaving him.

" Good Luck Luigi!" Mario waved before leaping up the ladder as Luigi just watches the darkness beginning to spiral and spin around him, soon forming into a large humanoid with a large scythe, those golden eyes focusing on him, this one looked alot like another Heartless, a pureblood known as an Invisible but this one was covered in a skin like cloak and a large scythe with the Heartless emblem on its hilt.

" Mama Mia, why do I always have to do the stupid things." Luigi asked himself before the Heartless charged at him, roaring at him.

Now they seemed to be in the area of the ship that appeared to be where the cannons and such were stored. Yukari seemed to be more focused on the other side of the room, seeing someone standing there, his arms folded behind his back.

" Looks like we have a guest waiting for us on this floor. Now tell us,. are you aligned with that Shake King up there?" Shadow asked while the being stepped forward, showing the odd helmet he wore and the purple light that came from it.

" Not at all, he has been revived to help further my own goals after all, Time is on my side and I shall not let it waste because of the foolishness of heroes." The man spoke in an echoing tone, as you would expect, he is indeed, wearing a helmet.

" From the way you're talking, it almost sounds like you revived that oversized viking." Wario was already rolling up his sleeves and walking forward, only for Yukari to stop him.

" No, you guys go on, I will handle this man myself." Yukari said before Shadow walked to her side. "Shadow?"

" Don't even try and act cool about this situation, I'm gonna aid you here, whether you like it or not." Shadow stated, staring at the odd man before them before the rest of the four heroes began their run up.

Or rather, in this case, their descent going right down into a large room with a rather sizable throne in it, and who sat down upon said throne? The SHake King himself, his arms leaking that darkness from before as he looked rather concerned about this. " This body...is it wearing out? Tch. Doesn't matter to me, as long as I can get him in my hands."

" Get who in your hands buddy!?" Bowser quickly dashed to massive man and throws one holy heck of a haymaker at him, only to watch it get blocked and watched as the room was shaking violently. Tearing it apart from the strength of the duo and making it now a complete mess.

" You...have become stronger, most fascinating, in only the time of 3 days no less." Shake King was mildly impressed, seeing the 4 before him.

" Now then, before we lay the beat down on you, we want to know, why did you conquer the Mushroom Kingdom, what is your goal here!?" Sonic asked, stepping forward and having the Emeralds on standby, ready to transform.

" Why did I conquer these lands? It is simple, all I wanted was to rule over the seas with an iron grip, be the King of the Seas, to strike fear in all those that have the heart to sail upon my seas." The Shake King was seen walking over to a Lever and soon yanking on it, watching as the room was being pulled upwards, glaring down at the heroes. " But there was one who sought to challenge my rule, a pirate who dared to face me."

Mario raised a brow at this, a pirate? Not much of them, but one was coming to him. " It can't be!"

" That pirate, whom by beating me, took the title of being the King of the Seas and reigned in my absence! The Pirate King! Cortez! I will gather an army and rage to where he currently lies and raze his home to the ground! Then I will regain what I wanted before I was bested by you, Wario! You who stopped me from Conquering the Shake Dimension and capturing the Queen for myself! Before I take down Cortez! You will be my first victim!" The Shake King now felt the sea air around them, lightning cackling around his body, magical energies gathering.

" Whoa! This guy can use magic!?" Bowser seemed surprised by this before cracking his knuckles.

" Doesn't matter! I'm gonna beat you down again and send you right back into the grave buddy!" Wario was ready to brawl before Mario and Sonic stepped forward, the emeralds spinning around them and transforming them into their Super Forms, truly ready to end this here and now.

 _Elsewhere..._

Yukari and Shadow were staring down the male before them, the male walking back and forth as if giving a speach of sorts. " So, what you're saying is that, you messed with Time and revived the Shake King to give us trouble here at this moment, why?" Shadow asked.

" Its obvious, he wants us dead and not in his way for whatever plan he has going on in that head of his." Yukari answered, those golden eyes were focused on the male before he softly bowed.

" You are indeed right, you have the potential to ruin my future plans involving your world and its heroes, hence why I have caused a Temporal Anomaly here to draw your eyes here, Gap Demon. So my best hope, is to end you here and make sure your life ends, but alas, your powers make you dificult to die. So that means I have to use other methods to make sure you fall here." The man snapped his fingers as alot of purple portals began to spin hard around him, summoning a bunch of odd men to come forth from them, cloaked in black and a skeletal design over their chest and mask. What was most notable was their belt, it showed a large bird clutching the Earth in its talons.

" EeEEE!" The men screeched from seeing the people before them, holding up odd curved knives and going to surround the duo.

" What the hell are these guys? Weird fetishists?" Shadow asked as Yukari closed her fan.

" Not sure, these guys feel like humans but don't feel like them at the same time." Yukari decided to summon her parasol and started to float.

" I am Eon, the one that will bring about a change in this Multiverse, show everyone, that the time has come for the Ancient wars to return and revive those who have fallen into the folds of time." Eon was seen laughing before fading away into a portal, leaving Yukari staring at his direction.

" Eon huh...guess we should focus on these enemies before us before we focus on him." Yukari soon got ready for a fight as the final battle for the Mushroom Kingdom was well under way.

 _Trivia:_

 _1\. Fans of a certain show will remember those odd men who were summoned by Eon._

 _2\. Eon is from Ben 10 and is a major antagonist from the series at various points. so his plot should be obvious._

 _Author's Note: The next chapter will be the end of this lovely lil crossover and the return of ones that will lead up to the next major one. So take care guys._


	9. Grand Conclusion! Beat The Shake King!

Luigi was holding up his hammer while shaking in the presence of the massive heartless before him, watching it swing that large scythe and spreading darkness amongst the room, leaving Luigi to fend off the beast all by himself.

" W-well, we better fight this this bad boy, my trusty hammer, got to be a brave plumber, but what do I call this thing? Heart Reaper? That a works for me." Luigi spoke to his golden hammer before getting into position, the large heartless moving back and forth.

 **Night of Fate [ Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix]**

Luigi was now getting ready as the large heartless dashed right at him, quickly prompting the plumber to leap high into the air to dodge the claw swipe from the Heart Reaper, watching it spin around to throw a large ball of darkness to Luigi. " Oh no!" The ball tore into a rapid explosion of darkness, sending Luigi soaring across the dark room and into the wall.

Luigi tumbled down the wall before flipping down onto the ground, grabbing onto the earth and his hammer, looking up at the heartless before him, quickly crouching down and charging up his inner energy. " Green! Missile!" Luigi shot forward like a rocket of pure energy, slamming right down into Heart Reaper's chest, creating a ripple of fire to wash over the heartless and made the being slide backwards.

The creature soon stops its sliding and gripped onto its scythe, quickly swinging it upwards, slashing Luigi right across the chest and stomach, sending him crashing right into the ceiling with a trail of red, sparking energy, causing him to rub against it, the rules of this world prevented bloodshed so no blood was caused upon strikes but the internal implications were still high on the vine.

" What?" Luigi ran his fingers along the mark before watching it violently explode and sending him smashing through the ceiling and onto the floor where Yukari and Shadow were, various explosions happening around the duo before the Heart Stalker appeared before Luigi and raised his scythe to slam it down on him, surprised that the plumber deflected it with his hammer, bouncing the scythe away and soon following up with a powerful hammer smack to the Heartless' face.

" Should we help him since we are finished here?" Shadow asked while getting ready to fight the heartless before Yukari stopped him cold and looked at Luigi.

" No, Luigi has this in the back." Yukari answered while looking to the plumber of green, getting to his feet, his overalls burnt up and smoldering from the flames of the heartless.

" I always run away from trouble, leave it to my brother Mario, but not anymore, It is time I step out from his shadow and stand in my own! I am Luigi MArio! And I am gonna beat this monster down! Plumber style." Luigi throws a cape feather right into the air and clenched it into his hand, causing yellow sparks to flow out from it, making a golden cape behind his back.

The heartless didn't seem fazed at all from the speech, quickly spinning its scythe and going to dash right at the plumber, swinging it downwards this time, allowing Luigi to leap into the air to dodge it. He seemed confident this time and he was not sure why, but was more caught off guard by the massive pillar of energy that blasted him into the ceiling on more and then waited for him to fall, going to rapidly slice at him with the scythe, leaving more red streaks all over his body, causing him to explode and crash into the earth, smoking hard.

Now, Luigi felt difference, like fear was crawling all over his heart and choking it, preventing him from moving as Yukari noticed that the scythe's heart symbol was glowing. Did that scythe do something to its sliced victims?

" T-too scared, what was I-I thinking, crawling out of M-mario's shadow? I can never do that...too much of a coward." Luigi was shaking hard from fear as the heartless was raising its scythe high, only for Shadow's foot to slam right into the Heartless's chest, sending it staggering backwards.

" Humph, doesn't matter what you say, I'm taking this thing on so we can mov on and be done with this day!" Shadow formed two spears of light in his hands and launched them right at the Heart Reaper, watching as his shots was quickly sent right back to himself, slamming into his chest. " Guwah!" Shadow was caught off guard by the attack, watching as the Reaper grabbed his face and smashed him right into the floor and sliced across his back, leaving that red streak again.

Yukari herself soon moved forward to watch what happened to Shadow, watching that red streak soon turning into a Red glow around Shadow, showing his rage currently before the male leapt right at the Heartless, throwing one of his punches at its face.

 _" I see now, so that heartless has the ability to mess with the emotions of who ever it slices at random, weird, never knew heartless had such specific powers, kinda like the people of Gensokyo."_ Yukari soon gripped onto her umbrella and made her way over to the heartless, ready to throw down for once.

The heartless seemed to curve that open mouthed grin into a smirk and began to rapid fire slash Shadow like he did Luigi, prompting the hedgehog into a dodge frenzy to avoid all of it, only for the creature's flaming palm to fly at his face. The impact was loud, even caused shockwaves through the ship and caused the floors themselves to trickle and snap.

" Of course, this battle will be hard." Yukari said, gently going up to the creature and smashing it right through the wall of the ship, sending it crashing out into the sea.

 _Aboveground..._

The loud crashing of fists slamming into fists rang all through out the massive ship's deck, lightning raining down from the heavens into the seas around them.

Mario's fist was smashing into the Shake King's, Sonic's leg was colliding with the other fist, golden energy pouring through the air. " This world, has lived in the thralls of peace for far too long, its seas, untamed by all, but I will change that, this world will see its ruler, will see its ruled under a true King, one who will make all those that travel the seas fear my name! The Shake King! Come heroes! I will crush all of you and rule this world!" Shake King soon launches the duo back, watching them crash through the wall and soon reappear before him.

 **Vs Shake King [ Wario Land: Shake It!]**

Mario cracked his knuckles before flying right at the Shake King, vanishing into two afterimages and reappearing to smash right into the back of the King's head, sending out massive shockwaves through the area, even affecting the seas as the King was launched across the deck, soon slamming his fist down to stop his flight.

The ship cracked from the impact before the King shot forward like a rocket, soon slamming his fist right into Mario's gut, causing him to cough up spittle, sending him crashing right into the mast. Shake King wasted no time and soon followed up with a powerful kick to smash him right through the mast and send him rolling along the ship.

Bowser's fist comes in quickly from the right to try and smash into the Shake King's face, only for him to react and block the powerful strike with his forearm and soon grabbing him. " Aw heck!" Bowser was quickly lifted up and then slammed onto his back, watching as the Shake King began to clap on his elbow and soon slammed right right down onto his chest, causing the wood on the ship to crack from the power of the impact.

Of course, Wario was not one to back down, doing his corkscrew attack and slamming right into the Shake King's back, sending him rolling along the ground before Wario slammed those powerful fists right into that gut, hearing an odd sound upon the impact, like a metallic impact of sorts, seeing the Shake King lean over before opening his mouth and chomping right down on Wario, shaking him heavily as an unholy amount of Garlic flew out all over the place, soon spitting him out right into the large mast.

Mario finally gets back onto his feet and soon grabbed onto his cape, leaping up and smacking the Shake King with the cape, causing him to spin around and face him. The second this happened, his fist was clenched and pursing with a powerful burst of energy and soon slamming right into the face of the being, sending him skyborn and right to where sonic was flying right up at him.

" Heh! Looks like you're about to get, the boot!" Sonic gives out his trademark smirk before flipping forward and going to smash his heel down onto the Shake King, only to see his attack blocked by those massive, hairy forearms, seeing the shockwave disperse a few clouds from the initial impact. " Jeez buddy, haven't you ever heard of a razor!?"

" I have heard, but a Man has no need to fear their body hair and instead, chooses to embrace what I have become!" His hands shot up to grab onto Sonic's leg and was now pulling him in front of the floating King.

" Heh! Do your worst! I'm invincible in this form!" Sonic declared before the Shake King began to heavily shake the hedgehog up and down like a ragdoll, seeing green orbs spray out of him before throwing him right down into the sea, what flew out of Sonic, was the energy needed to hold his transformation together.

The golden blur shot out of the sea and felt his body feeling alot heavier than the norm, like he was getting tired and was left with only a few dosage of energy in his body. " What...what did you do?"

" What I did was use my power! I am the Shake King for a reason and I can literally shake anything off of you, including your power!" The Shake King smirked before raising his hands to the sky, the storms gathering above them and raining down lightning onto the ship, causing explosions of highly intense heat to rock over the ship with each explosion, sending the heroes skyborn.

Mario was the fastest to recover and quickly made a dive towards the massive being below them, his fists clenched once more and threw powerful punches right down onto his face, causing the man to stagger and stumble with each powerful strike, if this King was a normal man, his brain would be bouncing all around his skull and likely knock him out, but this was the Shake King, a man who would not fall from the strikes.

He staggered back for a mere moment before raising his hand to the heavens, watching lightning rain down onto his arms, coating it in the lightning before shoulder charging right at Mario, slamming into him with a visible shockwave, throwing him right onto the bow of the ship, sending him almost rolling into the sea. His attack was not done yet, quickly leaping up and getting ready to smash his fist right into Mario, only for the hero to quickly leap up and fly into the air. " Bah! Flying bug!"

Wario himself finally got up from his flight and began his downward descent, getting ready to unleash a beat down on the King, smashing both of his fists down on his head, cracking his helmet and caused the King to stumble before Wario reared back. " Have a Rotten Day!" Wario slammed both of those meaty fists right into his eyes, causing an unholy roar to come from the viking, sending him falling backwards.

Bowser began his own follow up and crashed down with a reentry ring of fire around him, using his patented Bowser Bomb and smashing right into the man's chest, crashing down into the wood, sending splinters skyhigh before a fist sent Bowser crashing right into the sea. " Darnit!" Bowser was now floating on the seas, trying to reach to the ship and climbing up it.

Mario appeared right next to Wario and Sonic, now the only three left in this battle while Shake King seemed to be going into a pinch mode before a cannon ball smashed right into his side, causing a powerful explosion that caused the man to stumble from the blast. " What!?"

In the distance was a large ship, old and aged to hell and back but those tattered sails showed who this ship belonged to, and the massive floating head on it was another sign. " Yohoho! Looks like my intuitions were not wrong about this at all, amigos. I believe you hombres need some back up eh?" Cortez spoke, heavy with the spanish accent and was firing Cannon balls on the ship, damaging it heavily.

" You...you...YOOOOUUUU." Shake King's body began to heavily spark and leak a powerful darkness across the ship, his rage reaching all time highs, the clouds above them now blocking out all of the sun.

" Us nothing! You have attacked our homes and threatened this Kingdom! As the protector of the Mushroom Kingdom! I shall defeat you!" A golden glow formed around Mario once more before the golden lights shot high into the heavens, piercing the clouds with a powerful burst of energy. Mario was surrounded by a golden glow once more, his body sparkling from the release.

" MArio! You will fall here!" Shake King released his own darkness from his body and got ready to throw down for the final round.

 **Unstoppable [ Sonic Before the Sequel ]**

Mario clenched his fists before dashing right at the Shake King, throwing a powerful barrage of punches, each punch making an obvious shockwave in the air, actually taking the Shake King into the air. The super powered plumber soon took off after him, soaring through the air and making sure to catch the pirate in the air.

" MArio! Die!" The Shake King threw his fist right at Mario's face, watching the plumber block the attack with his own fist, the air shaking from their impacts, the duo vanishing and flying around at high speeds to clash in various spots in the sky.

Sonic was on the ground, charging up a dash to catch the Shake King offguard, lights gathering around the Hedgehog before he vanished into thin air, the lightning raining around them into the seas. The Shake King finally reemerged from nowhere and was ready to smash Mario right back into the ship, but Sonic would not allow that to happen, the hero smashing right into the stomach region of the pirate and sending him higher into the air.

" Rrrrrraaaaggggghhh!" Sonic soon swung his leg with a powerful strike, his powerful strikes, that powerhouse was going to town on the pirate, each barrage strike he gave sent the Shake King closer and closer to defeat, quickly spinning and slamming his heel onto his skull, smashing him right down onto the ship.

The King struggling to stand before a series of cannon balls tore the ship apart and started to make it sink into the oceans around them, the King actually had a black fluid trailing down his head, spitting it up onto the deck. " Heh...so this is his power, impressive but I will not lose to this, I, will not fall again!"

Magical energy began to pour from his body as he raised his hands into the air, as lightning orbs formed around his body and he lifted right into the air, prompting Mario and Sonic to land on the ground and began to charge up their energy. The Shake King was floating high into the skies above them, gazing down at the beings below him and focusing his magic into his hands. " NOW DIE!" A massive blue beam fired right down onto the ship before Sonic and Mario began to fire their own massive beam right back at the being, causing a massive beam struggle.

The heroes were actually being pushed back, the energy they were releasing were blasting the very seas apart from the simple release of power, the duo gritting their teeth while it seemed that the Shake King was pushing them back. " Hah! Even with your strange golden form, you are no match for the future king of the seas!"

Of course, Cortez was not gonna take this laying down, firing several cannonballs right into his side, causing him to stagger and his focus to severely waver, his beam being overtaken by Mario and Sonic's, blasting right into his chest, tearing apart his body. " GRAAAHHHHH! AM I! AM I TRULY LOSING TO THESE BEINGS! NO. I REFUSE." The beam began to consume the pirate fully as his body was being destroyed as Mario and Sonic let out a loud roar, making sure their point got across on how much emotion they were putting into the attack, the wave of energy blasting through the sky and destroying the clouds consuming the skies, the massive explosion coming from the Shake King even reached the ship and blasted it fully apart.

The heroes were all shot into the air and landed hard on Cortez's ship, detransforming from the impact and letting them catch their breathes, Yukari was the only one standing and her golden locks were flowing in the wind, watching the Shake King's ship sinking down into the seas.

" So...this madness is finally over?" Yukari asked herself while gently falling backwards onto the ground, a bright smile on her face, watching the sun finally appearing in the sky.

 _Sometime later..._

Yukari and the others were seen standing before the ruined castle of the Mushroom Kingdom, seeing how it was ruined beyond belief. " Are you certain that you don't need my aid?" Yukari asked while Peach shook her head.

" No, this is a time when the Kingdom needs to come together and strengthen ourselves so this tragedy doesn't happen again." Peach said, looking up to Yukari who gave her a soft smile in return.

" Very well, I must return to the Zeta Dreadnaught, there are...things that have to be done now regarding future things,." Yukari said, forming a Gap and heading through it. " We will be meeting again, real soon." The gap soon closed, leaving a silence before Bowser looked up at the castle.

"...I think, its finally time for me to say this to you guys." Bowser said before going to turn and look down at Mario and Peach. "..I'm retiring from this whole evil business."

From this, a stunned silence came before a resounding 'WHAAAT' came from everyone in attendance.

 _In the Depths of space..._

The same Nun from before was looking at the pocketwatch like object from before, seeing another flame light up. " Another seal has been broken, just a few more and I, the Crawling Chaos will be freed from this prison."

 _On the Zeta Dreadnaught..._

Ziden could be seen in the Control room, next to Nitori, gazing at an odd device in his hands while Sanae seemed really happy about it being made, the world before them had that same green dragon flying around it.

" A threat is coming to this world and I am barely recovered from that mess with Omega, you and Kaguya better be happy I am curious about this new region, this...Kalos Region." Ziden said, stepping forward and smiling brightly, streaks of white flowing through his hair.

 _On the Pokemon world..._

A large army of folks cloaked in pure red suits were gazing up at an imposing male with a mass of red hair was speaking about their plans for the Kalos region, all while Sigma was sitting on a throne in the back of the room, watching this with baited breath.

 _Author's Notes: Its truly been a long time coming, another story finished and a new story to come involving everyone's fave Touhou girls, Ziden and some heavy upcoming story stuff for the upcoming story, another chronicle for Gensokyo is coming and I hope you are all ready_


End file.
